Exemplary embodiments herein broadly relate to vehicle battery management systems and methods.
Traditionally, vehicles employed a standard mechanical key ignition switch; however, more recently some cars include a “push button start” feature that allows a customer to start the car without handling a key or key fob (e.g., removing from a pocket, purse, etc.). Some vehicles also include a battery management system that monitors power to the vehicle. The battery management system can warn the driver to turn off power when detected that the battery reaches a critical state (e.g., a level of charge below a predetermined level). Some battery management systems even go as far as cutting the battery out completely when the battery reaches a critical state if the vehicle is not powered off by the user.
Separately, some vehicle manufacturers provide a “shipping mode” for their vehicles. This mode allows the vehicle to remain in a very low power state, which advantageously maximizes battery life, such as during shipping. One known shipping mode involves disconnecting selected circuits or loads from the battery by manually removing or physically disconnecting a corresponding fuse typically arranged between the battery and the circuits or loads that are to be isolated. The fuse, when installed, can supply power to many ECUs of the vehicle allowing them to access some level of low power operation for fast wake-up, memory retention, etc. When removed, these ECUs are OFF, pulling no power.
When vehicles with “push button start” features are shipped, it is somewhat easy for the transport personnel to accidentally leave the vehicle in an “accessory on” state. This can lead to dead batteries (or at least premature dead batteries) especially considering that shipping of the vehicle can take place over several days. This, of course, can result in customer dissatisfaction.